Nicktoons (film)
Nicktoons is an animated action-adventure fantasy buddy comedy crossover film produced by Paramount Animation and co-produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It is distributed by Paramount Pictures and is the second theatrical Nicktoon crossover film, with the first one being Rugrats Go Wild!. Based on various animated Nickelodeon television series, the plot involves various characters from different Nickelodeon worlds coming together in a mission to save the multiverse from a very dangerous threat unlike anything they've ever dealt with before. The film is directed by Mike Mitchell and features the voices of Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee, David Kaufman, Debi Derryberry, Tim Curry, Martin Mull, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence and Joe Manganiello. Plot Kenan and Kel have just picked a movie for the Nicktoons to watch in the Nickelodeon Studios. Everyone quiets down as the film opens. One evening, Professor Calamitous works with Vlad Masters, Mr. Crocker and Sheldon J. Plankton to activate a dangerous new machine. A bright light spreads through many different dimensions, affecting them greatly and confusing various inhabitants. The next day, SpongeBob SquarePants sees ghosts invading Bikini Bottom. He runs for his life before coming across mechanical canine Goddard, who delivers a message from his owner Jimmy Neutron. SpongeBob follows Goddard through a portal and meets Jimmy as well as Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner. Jimmy reveals that Professor Calamitous formed the Evil Syndicate with the heroes’ enemies and built a machine that merged multiple dimensions into one single planet. The four heroes agree to travel across the planet and take out the ghosts that Vlad released from the Ghost Zone. Aided by some of Jimmy’s gadgets, they rush out to battle some of the ghosts while also saving a few Nicktoons such as Rudy Tabootie, Rocko, Arnold and more. After using Cosmo and Wanda to send their friends to Rudy’s school, Jimmy and his team teleport themselves somewhere else on the planet. Unbeknownst to them, an intergalactic overlord known as Duke Doomsday arrives with his Doomsday Troops to conquer the new planet. Rudy introduces the other rescued Nicktoons to ChalkZone, where they hide until it’s safe. While looking for more Nicktoons to recruit, Jimmy and his team discuss their history with each member of the Evil Syndicate. They notice the Rugrats, the Angry Beavers and a trio of monsters hiding from ghosts. They help the victims even the odds and send them to ChalkZone with the other victims. Shortly afterwards, the four heroes come face to face with the Syndicate. They get into a brawl with each other, but get interrupted when Duke Doomsday sends his Doomsday Troops after them. After finding shelter, SpongeBob calls a truce and everyone else eventually agrees, believing that the sooner the duke is defeated, the sooner they can fight each other again. The Syndicate leaves to find more allies while remaining in contact with the Nicktoons, who go back to ChalkZone to warn the others about the new threat they’re facing. They start building weapons and discussing a plan for taking back their multiverse. As Duke Doomsday leads his troops, he sees Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob standing in the distance. They lead their own army of heroes in an epic war against the duke. Despite their best efforts, they find themselves gravely outnumbered. Suddenly, the Syndicate arrives leading a group of their own, which consists entirely of different villains. In the midst of all the chaos, the four heroes find themselves in a showdown against Duke Doomsday and are ultimately successful. With the troops defeated and sent back to their home planet, the Syndicate decides that the dimensions are better off the way they were meant to be because of the many evildoers who would want to take over the planet. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob thank their foes for the help. Everyone says their goodbyes before the professor’s machine is activated and the planet is separated into dimensions once again. As the Nicktoons returns to their everyday lives, the heroes and the villains are quick to continue their routine of battling each other. As the credits roll, Kenan and Kel share their thoughts on the film with the Nicktoons. Cast Voice Cast * Joe Manganiello as Duke Doomsday * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary and Dog * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Tim Curry as Professor Calamitous * Martin Mull as Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Q. Crocker and Rocko * Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim and Daggett * Rikki Simons as GIR * Andy Berman as Dib Membrane * Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre and Ansi Molina * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Billy West as Doug Funnie, Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. Cat * Jim Cummings as Cat * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * Flea as Donnie Thornberry * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Oblina, Chuckie Finster and Truman X * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster * Kath Soucie as Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, and Maddie Fenton * Li'l Peanut as Gerald * Francesca Smith as Helga * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Charlie Adler as Ickis * John Kassir as Krumm * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Candi Milo as Snap and Nora Wakeman * Mae Whitman as Katara * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Grey Griffin as Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton and Avatar Aang * Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter and Chester MacBadBat * Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket * Melissa Disney as Ginger Foutley * Natalie Palamides‎ as Rudy Tabootie * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez * Nick Bakay as Norbert * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Max Charles as Harvey Beaks * Angelina Wahler as Fee * Tom Robinson as Foo * Isabela Moner as June * Jace Norman as Henry * Hal Sparks as Tak * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid and Jack Fenton * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Amy Winfrey as Charlotte * Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta * Patrick Warburton as Mr. X * Wendie Mallick as Mrs. X * Lyndsey Bartilson as Tuesday X Live Action Cast * Kenan Thompson as himself * Kel Mitchell as himself Notes/Trivia * The film is mostly based on various Nicktoons video games, including the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. It also takes some inspiration from The Avengers, Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Justice League, Avengers: Infinity War, Marvel Future Fight ''and ''Justice League: Origin. * The creators thought a lot about the plot of the film before giving it a fantasy element. * The film begins in a manner similar to that of a traditional Kenan & Kel episode as the titular stars make an appearance. * Many Nicktoon characters make appearances throughout the film, whether they loved or hated. The writers said they didn't just want to only have fan favorites. ** In addition, they also wanted to throw characters from as many shows as possible. * Nickelodeon got permission from Disney for the use of Doug in the film. Jim Jenkins stated that since Doug was the first Nicktoon, "it just wouldn't be the same without him". * John A. Davis, Stephen Hillenberg, Butch Hartman and other creators worked on the film. * The DVD release includes a reel of bloopers/outtakes and behind-the-scenes footage. It is treated as a traditional KaBlam! episode and shows the Nicktoons hanging out at the Nicktoons Animation Studio. * Commentary by various Nicktoons is also available on the DVD release. * This movie is dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh, Joe Alaskey and Jack Riley. * The writers had to make the plot as original as possible. * Duke Doomsday is similar to Thanos, in which both villains have evil plans to destroy everything. * A few comics connected to the events of the film were released months in advance. The first one was a prequel comic that explained the origins of Duke Doomsday while the others focused on the Nicktoons that didn’t get enough screen time in the film. * Timmy Turner is seen in the same outfit he wore in Abra-Catastrophe. * In the film, many characters are seen hiding in ChalkZone. Some characters who were spotted include Doug Funnie, Eliza Thornberry, the Angry Beavers, Otto Rocket and the Rugrats. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Nicktoons Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:2019 Category:PG Category:2019 films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Catscratch Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Catdog Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Danny Phantom Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:The Loud House Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Harvey Beaks Category:The Angry Beavers Category:ChalkZone Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Invader Zim Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Rocket Power Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Making Fiends Category:The Mighty B! Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The X's Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Crossover movies